Kai
Kai is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat series fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat 4. He later reappears in the current timeline as a downloadable character in Mortal Kombat X. He was released in Kombat Pack 3: Redemption, the second of the four alongside costumes for Reptile, Johnny Cage and Fujin. His individual pack was named The Golden Days Pack. About Kai Kai made his debut in Mortal Kombat 4 as a nimble and agile Nepali fighter of the Gurkha warrior class. Like Liu Kang, he is a Shaolin Monks and skilled martial artist with the ability to use fire in battle. Appearance In Mortal Kombat 4, Kai wears a dark red headband, sash, belt, and shin guards. He has baggy black pants, grey spiked wristbands, and has white tiger stripes on his body. Armageddon would mark a very drastic change in Kai's appearance. While his unlockable costume is based on his original appearance, his default appearance has him in a more armored look with corn rows and facial hair. Combat characteristics Kai was part of the White Lotus Clan and trained with Liu Kang and Kung Lao. As a result, he has very nimble moves such as his Renegade Kick, and projectiles similiar to Liu Kang's albeit slightly different in terms of execution like his Downward and Upward Fireball. Signature moves *'Downward Fire Ball:' Kai shoots a fireball into the ground, juggling his opponent. This move can also be performed in the air. (MK4, MKG, MK:A) *'Upward Fire Ball:' Kai launches a ball of fire into the sky, where it then slams down onto his opponent's head. (MK4, MKG, MK:A) *'Renegade Kick:' Kai charges up and unleashes a powerful flaming kick that knocks his opponent down. (MK:A, MKX) *'Rising Heel:' Kai ducks to the ground then slides, unleashing a powerful flaming kick that launches his opponent up and back. (MK:A) *'Air Fist:' Kai rises and punches his opponent while they are in the air. (MK4, MKG) *'Hand Stand:' Kai moves into a hand stand position and can kick his opponent's stomach or face. Kai can also rotate on one hand and spin his legs like propellers, kicking his opponent repeatedly. (MK4, MKG) *'Lunging Roundhouse:' Kai lunges forward and finishes with a roundhouse kick, sending his opponent flipping sideways a half-screen distance away. (MK4, MKG) Fatalities *'Headshot': Kai levitates in front of his opponent and throws a fireball at his opponent's head, decapitating them. (MK4, MKG) *'One into Two': Kai lifts his opponent above him and rips him/her into two pieces. (MK4, MKG) Brutalities Add. Trivia *Add. Additional Details Character Select Screen: *When he is picked, .... *Taunt: ... *When both characters are ready, .... Intro: *When he speaks first, ...; then pans ... (the opponent says their line); then he .... *When he speaks second, ...; (the opponent says their line) the opponent) [... while being faded out; ...; (then the opponent says their second line). In game: *Symbols of variations: **Add. *Breaker: *Alternate Color: **Original Costume - *If he wins a round, *If he wins too close to the opponent, *If he loses a round, *Outro: *After Brutality: *Before Faction Kill: Gallery Add. Category:Venommm Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Armageddon Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Downloadable Content Category:Good Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Male Characters